


"you're hurt"

by pastisregret



Series: ask and answer [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: dialogue prompt: "you're hurt





	"you're hurt"

“You’re hurt,” Ladybug says, looking over at Chat Noir. They had just ended a fight, akuma gone and Lucky Charm cleansing the city. There had been some choice words shared during it, and now that they were alone, timers on their miraculous, she had finally gotten the chance to address Chat Noir privately, while they could before news sites swarmed the scene and time ran out on them.

“Yeah, you hurt me pretty bad back then,” he says, giving her a small grin. “But hey, at least I know how you feel, right?”

“No, not like that, dummy. You’re bleeding.” Stepping forward, she pointed to the cut above his cheek, where a nasty trail of red trickled down. Chat lifted up his hand, fingers gently touching it.

“Huh,” he says, looking down at it. “I hardly felt that.”

“Adrenaline does that sometimes.”

“You think it’ll leave a scar?”

“A bad mark for sure, but nothing that won’t clear up soon. You’ll be fine.”

“Hope so,” he lets out, raising his hand once more to the wound.

Three beeps left.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, maintaining eye contact. “What I said back there didn’t mean a thing, Chat. It was in the heat of the moment, during the fight. You know that akuma hit me and made me say things I didn’t mean, stuff I don’t even remember.”

“Yeah, I know.” He looked back down at his hand, curling it into a fist. “It just felt real, you know.”

“I know. I’m… I’m just glad I didn’t have to hear what you’d say to me.”

Chat glanced up, finally giving her a smile for the first time since the attack begun. “I’d never say a bad thing about you. You’re my ladybug.”

Two beeps left.

“You better go, kitty cat. Go home and put some meds on that. I’ll text you later to see how it is?” Hand on her yo-yo, she aimed it, ready to release and watch it hook on.

“Yeah. Catch you later, bug.”


End file.
